Galaxia's Road to Redemption
by CybertronianChaoticButterfly
Summary: My first story up here. Reviews are welcomed and criticism is also. no hate comments please. After the fight with Chaos and her physical body destroyed, Galaxia meets someone she never thought of meeting and with that a possibility of redemption. A few OCs in this. Transformers hinted at. takes place in one of my Fanverses.


After her physical body was destroyed, Galaxia believed she would be reborn but, after Sailor Moon defeated Chaos. She met a unlikely person, her ancestor The Cursed, one of the original Sailor Senshi.

Galaxia looked at The Cursed. She had never seen The Cursed before, not even in statues. She was told that her Sailor Soldier form resembled The Cursed's. With black armor, with orange lines on the core body ,black gloves, shoes with orange stones hanging off the top , orange tights with a red border, a orange front and back bow, the front bow having a very similar brooch to her own, well was, a black choker with a orange gem in the middle, and a star tiara with a red gem in the middle. Her eyes, a orange color and orange and red hair color. The Cursed looked at her descendant with sadness and disappointment.

" You made the same mistake I made but even worse" The Cursed spoke. Galaxia flinched. Even though The Cursed did not yell or raise her voice, just talked normally. " You put the ENTIRE GALAXY in danger along with the COSMIC BALANCE of the galaxy!" she yelled. The Cursed sighed. " But… I can't really say anything myself…. I destroyed one of the Celestial Goddess's favorite planets… I gave in to the pressure of the people of our planet…. I caused this" she said, looking down. Galaxia didn't know what to say and just stared at The Cursed. " But, someone wants to talk to you… and you may not like how it ends" The Cursed said.

The Cursed disappeared and Galaxia started to fall. As Galaxia fell the area became dark. Galaxia feared that she was falling into the void. She closed her eyes and hoped for the best.

When I opened my eyes, I saw I was on the floor. The tiles were a platinum color with hints of pink and light blue. I looked up and saw something I never thought I would EVER see. A large female- looking robot, Platinum, bronze, pink, and light blue coloring. The robot's body was very female-like, the very image of what all women wish to look like. Eyes as red as a red dwarf star and her hair, if you can call it that, black like the universe but what looked like galaxies and nebulas inside it, it was also flowing around her, when there was no wind or anything to move it. It is like the very fabric of the universe was her hair and moving it. On her forehead rested a platinum crescent moon tiara with many colored gems on it. On her chest, above where her heart should be, a mark of scales in a circle, her symbol. In her left hand.. Was my Sailor crystal, the Sapphire Crystal. Behind her a large throne fit for a god and behind that the scales symbol being held by a crescent moon. The room separates into two areas, a black area and white area. The black area scares me. I see creatures like her, robots but not as big, a mainly back color with blood red eyes, if that's what they are, they bear red markings all over them. I also see Sailor Soldiers, if that's what they are, with the same color pattern. I can't see anything in the white area because it's so bright But, I do see blue colored eyes and markings but nothing else. I look at the large robot in front of me. I realize who it is… The Celestial Goddess herself, Creator of Sailor Guardians and Star Seeds and Sailor Crystals, she who brought life to the Milky Way Galaxy, who keeps Balance in the Multiverse.. I don't know how to react, no one has EVER seen her, only the Original Sailor Senshi and the early Sailor Senshi.. I lower my head in shame and respect.

"Sailor Galaxia, Guardian of Solitude and Destruction, Descendant of The Cursed" the mighty Goddess said. Her voice, so soft but stern, filled with authority. I feel so small and powerless in her presence, like I'm only a tiny organism. " You have turned many planets into planets of death, essentially you destroyed them. You dared try to control the means of life and death of stars and planets AND Sailor crystals and Star Seeds. Thinking you could rule the Universe! To step upon my domain !" I flinch upon her words. I stepped upon the sacred domain of the Celestial Goddess. I see now I was selfish, I tried to control something that was rightfully under her control, her power and hers alone.

" You put the very balance of the galaxy AND the Universe in danger!" Balance, the very thing that keeps everything from falling into chaos then into nothingness. The Sailor Guardians job was ALWAYS to help the Celestial Goddess keep balance. After many millennia, the Sailor Guardians stopped doing that very job and started just protecting their planets. I took it too far… and dared to stand on the same level as the Celestial Goddess. Her words cut deep and reveal the evil I have done. Any punishment she will give me I will take, whether it be stripping of my Sailor Guardian power, being reborn over and over and dying horrible deaths till the end of time, or having my Sailor Crystal shattered, ending me forever.

I wait for what will become of me, I deserve whatever happens to me. But, as I wait she doesn't say anything. Could she be thinking of how to punish me? I become nervous. I bite my lip. My eyes widen and my hair falls in front of my view but, I make no move to fix it.

I hear the Goddess sigh. I don't know what to make of it but, I wait.

" I know The Cursed blames herself for what happened and the way you acted, the way it started. I know you did it because of what I did to your planet as punishment for The Cursed and your people. I was blinded by rage and made many suffer. I was selfish. So, I will give you a chance of redemption." I rise my head and look at her. Mercy? The mighty, powerful, and beautiful Goddess, gives me mercy? Someone who threatened the very balance of everything? I notice the black creatures and the blue eyes turn and look at the Goddess, questioning her decision But, they say nothing.

" Help the person I have chosen to find and get back the Sacred Silver Piece and The Sacred Gold Piece and return them to my physical body and if you are successful I will restore your planet's prosperity and it will clear your line of what was happened." Upon hearing her words I smile with hope that my planet will have its prosperity returned.

" You will have only one chance and if you destroy any planet or cause any severe damage anywhere, your planet will continue to suffer that way it has for years" I understand why she says that, to restrain my power.

"Will you take this path of redemption, Sailor Galaxia?" the Goddess asked.

I look at is, maybe, my only chance for redemption. A chance for my world to be restored.

" I do take the path of redemption, Celestial Goddess" I responded

I see her smile. She looks at my Sailor Crystal. She closes her hand around it. A bright bronze light comes from her closed hand. I can feel my body being purified and being brought to balance. She opens her hand, I look at the Sapphire Crystal. It looks different. I can't tell what but, it feels different. The Goddess sends my Sailor Crystal back to my body. I start to transform and after It is finished I look at my outfit. Once gold now bronze, where there was red now a light blue. On my belt a platinum star with a light blue gem in the center. My Sapphire Crystal is no longer red but a light blue. On my right arm I see a round platinum plate with a light blue stone in a star shape in the middle and three pink gems on the bottom. It's being held on my arm by white stones around my arm. I no longer feel the way I did before, I feel much lighter. I don't feel that evil anymore. I look at the armband again.

" That armband is to help control that power you have and to alert me if you do anything to harm any planet or cause unwanted destruction. Also to help me keep track of your progress" The Goddess says. " Also, I purified your Sailor Crystal of the evil that was inside."

I smile, I have a chance, a chance to fix everything for my planet and my line.

"Ugh" the Goddess hunches over, grabbing her head. I look up, Something is wrong but I can't tell what. I see one person each come out of the black and white area. "M'lady!" "Lady Cosmos!". " This is the longest I been away from my physical body. It doesn't help that my power is weakening from the balance of the multiverse becoming off balance. From the Sacred Gold Piece and Sacred Silver Piece being removed from my Spark….."

I don't know how to handle what is happening right now. What is a Spark? I don't know what to even do.

The Goddess looks at me. I see the weakness in her eyes. She is incredibly weak. I'm surprised she was able to do what she did. How long has she been this way? " Sailor Galaxia, I will send you back to your will need allies, find the other descendants of the Original Sailor Senshi. You have met three already. Sailors Lethe and Mnemosyne, descendants of The Champion and Sailor Mul, descendent of The Priestess." So, Lethe and Mnemosyne are descendents of the leader of the Original Sailor Senshi. I feel bad for what I did to their Planets. Sailor Mul, oh that's going to be fun. She HATES me. Before Sailor Moon defeated me, Mul was the one who beat me before. That's going to be real fun. I nod my head.

" Good, please find her quickly… You will find her on Earth. She is the Sailor Soldier of the Earth." The Sailor Senshi of the Earth? I never thought that the Earth had might not get along with me very well after what I've done. A platinum light surrounds me. " I'm going to send you back now." The light starts to become brighter. I cover my eyes.

I uncover my eyes. I see I am back at Sagittarius Zero Star. It's time for my mission to start. To help return the Sacred Gold Piece and Sacred Silver Piece to the Celestial Goddess so, she can return balance to the Multiverse. My path of redemption starts now. To fix the wrongs I have done. My road to redemption starts where my past evil was defeated.


End file.
